Period 24: The Day I Became A Demon - Part 2
'The Day I Became A Demon - Part 2 '''is the 24h chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 4th chapter in the volume 6 manga. Premise ''Kana seeks revenge when her wish to erase Erika from the world fails. But how far is she willing to go? Summary Kana awakens and finds Erika standing before her. She asks her if she is okay because she began to zone out, and reminds her that as she didn't have club activities they should go and buy charms for their bags. Kana is taken back by this as Erika leaves, and she tries to determine why everything is suddenly okay. Recalling this conversation from the prior day, she realizes that they must have been sent back a day before Erika turned her back to her. But, instead of being happy, an angry Kana chews out the ghost for failing to grant her wish. It's then Tsukamoto and her friends appear like they had before, and the conversation replays itself. However, Kana decides rather than defend Erika, she chooses to openly tell them what Erika said earlier on about her. The next day proceeds to play out like it did when Erika turned her back on Kana- but now Erika is the victim with all of the girls in class turning on her. Kana remains silent, deciding that if she isn't able to erase Erika from the world then she will just make her feel horrible enough that she would want to throw away her life- which would be fine. She will make her feel the pain she did. Suddenly, Kana comes up with the idea that they should lock Erika up in the abandoned part of the old block. They have time before the Teacher shows up, and Tsukamoto approves of the plan. Together the girls grab Erika and force her outside of school and into the abandoned building just nearby, taking her up to the top floor. If it means she can get her revenge then Kana will become a demon. Kana watches the girls shove Erika into a corner of the room and coldly tell her that she's at fault for speaking poorly of them. She is alarmed when one of them takes a lighter from her bag and grabs Erika's own, deciding to burn its contents, along with the charm she has on it. Erika fights with them to get it back, with Kana still remaining quiet as she watches with no remorse. But as Erika grabs her bag back, she bumps into the girl holding the lighter and her arm is thrown back and brush up against the nearby curtains and set them aflame. In a panic the girls quickly escape. Kana remains however, deciding to punish Erika further by blocking the exit so that she can't escape. With just them alone, Erika remains at her spot and remarks that Kana will have her wish now. Kana is surprised that Erika would have known about it, and she recalls her name being in the book prior to her own, but she determines that she must have returned to catch her in the middle of writing her name down. Kana briskly tells her that it doesn't matter though, since the ghost granted her wish anyway. She says goodbye to her ex-friend and slams the door shut, leaving Erika alone in the room with the flame growing worse. Outside Kana notices it's still raining as she rejoins Tsukamoto to hear her and her friend discussing the little fire. They are sure Erika will be fine since it was so small, but they imagine her desperation to put it out and find it fairly amusing. Now that she has revenge, Kana decides to wash her hands of the whole thing until she notices Tsukamoto going through Erika's bag after realizing she accidentally brought it with her. She pulls out two charms that Kana doesn't recognize, and surprised she wonders why Erika would have them. She grabs them and rushes back up to the top floor where she left Erika to ask. After opening the door again, Kana angrily demands an explanation as Erika observes the flames spreading behind her. She admits that when she spent her time with Tsukamoto and the other girls, Kana had been the only thing she thought about. She wanted to be her friend again but she was too ashamed to approach her, and too frightened to stand up to Tsukamoto and her influences. She ended up buying them in hopes of mending things, but she couldn't bring herself to do it seeing how much pain she caused. Which had been why she came to the abandoned room to begin with. Initially Kana is confused, and she asks Erika why she did this before yelling at her for ruining everything they had. Erika weakly apologizes as she feels herself losing oxygen from the growing flames and smoke, and she thanks her for being a good friend despite what happened, leaving Kana in tears before she remembers their first day heading to middle school. She had been so worried over the possibility they would be separated, and teasingly accused Erika of being too cold for not worrying- but despite that, she noticed how relieved Erika had been once they found out they shared the same class. Aware of the mistake she's made now, Kana fights with the door to try to open it and save herself and Erika. She is shocked as Erika tells her not to bother saving her though, since her wish will come true afterwards, and Kana realizes that the ghost hadn't granted her wish after all; but Erika's. Erika explains how she made a wish that they could go back to happier times, before this whole mess began. But before she can say anything further, the floor suddenly caves in and the girls are separated, leaving Kana to desperately try to find her. As the flames continue to spread, Kana locates her and grabs the nearby fire extinguisher, throwing it at the window separating them as Erika lays motionless on the floor. She grabs her and supportive helps her friend escape the room, leaving Erika to burst into tears and apologizes to Kana for what she's done to her. Kana says nothing other than words of encouragement, stopping when she sees the roll book nearby. Not wanting to lose her best friend a second time, Kana picks it up and throws it into the roaring flames. Unknown to the girls, the mysterious black-haired girl who saw Kana writing in the book -revealed to be Yomi- picks the book up. However, she decides to spare the girls further sadness and pain and sends them back to their current time. Kana snaps out of her daze to find the building is completely intact and there's no flames to be found. As she wonders if everything is okay, she runs outside of the building to find Erika standing near Tsukamoto and her friend, but rather than acknowledge them, the girls call for each other and reunite. Tsukamoto attempts to ruin their reunion by threatening Erika, but she is brushed off by them. Erika grasps Kana's hand, and in this time the girls decide they aren't alone. Together they can overcome bullying and they will handle everything else that comes their way. As they tell off Tsukamoto, Kana narrates that when people are alone they are likely to attack others and hurt them. People are weak. But things will be alright. While admiring the scenery, Kana is called by Erika just then. She reminds her that the Magazine store will be closing soon and asks if they were still going. Kana happily agrees and runs to catch up with her, saying that she will never lose sight of what is really important ever again. Characters *Kana Araki *Erika Katori *Tsukamoto *Miss Araki Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Chapters Category:Vol 6 Category:Manga